


The same problem

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: This is a short work of Male Corrin helping a summoner who has anxiety and depression as they find them outside the castle having an attack.





	The same problem

**Author's Note:**

> Requester said they had a headcanon that Corrin dealt with the same thing and I liked writing this :D

You were outside the castle, leaning on a wall panting heavily, you were having a panic attack.

Your vision was starting to blurry and breathing was becoming hard, your legs felt weak and you were sweating, the only thing you could focus on being the drops falling from your forehead into a small flower on the ground.

It was late at night, so you doubted that somebody would come to your aid, you were accepting the fact that you would not be able to go back to your room that night, so you started sliding down on the ground.

A steady hand took you by the arm then, you assumed somebody was calling to you, but all you could hear was a strong buzz that consumed your senses.

“Some- he- her!” You didn’t have enough strength to lift your head and see who was helping you, but as the light from a torch started lighting the area, you saw a barefoot. Corrin…

You fainted.

When you woke up, you were back in your room, in bed, covered with the blanket and with a cold towel on your forehead. You craned your head to the side and saw Corrin’s white hair, he was sitting next to you, leaning his head on your bed, fast asleep.

“Corrin?” Your voice was a bit hoarse and low, but it was enough to make Corrin wake up and jump.

“Oh, you’re awake, thank goodness” He came near you and kneeled to be on eye level. “Are you all right? Elise said you passed out from your panic attack”

Some of the fear you felt yesterday returned. “I passed out yesterday?”

“Actually, the day before yesterday, you spent a whole day in bed and I thought it may have been worse than that” He chuckled. “That’s why I’m here, I was taking care of you”

You sighed, it was a big one then, you felt slightly embarrassed. “Thank you so much, Corrin” You stood up. “And I’m sorry for worrying you, I never meant to do that”

“Don’t worry, I actually understand what you go through, that’s why I decided to stay here”

You were surprised, Corrin suffered from anxiety? He never showed any symptoms, or at least you never noticed, he always seemed so composed, you couldn’t even imagine him showing at least a hint. “You do?”

There wasn’t anyone who could know about that more than Corrin. “Yes, I…” He stuttered, he didn’t seem up to talk about it. “I’m truly sorry, but I don’t think I’m capable of talking about that right now, but… maybe I can tell you another day”

For the next few days, you didn’t see Corrin anywhere, right between those days, you summoned people coming from a kingdom called Nohr, you had learned from the royal retainers that they were people they had conquered before, but those people didn’t seem to know, rather, they acted neutral around them, like the war hadn’t happened, like they were friends.

You were walking around the hall when you saw two blondes whose attires seemed similar, it was a small girl with purple ribbons in her hair, and a taller man with a menacing-looking sword, they looked alike, so you wondered if they were siblings.

Behind a pillar was Corrin, from their position, the siblings wouldn’t be able to see him, but you could, and you noticed how he was shaking and almost to the point of tears. He was having a panic attack, just like you had the other day.

It was an automatic reaction, to go help him and talk him through it. You also knew he wouldn’t listen too much so you just dragged him away, thinking of what could have transpired between them to make him react like that.

When you were alone, you helped Corrin regain his senses. “Who were they? You seemed so agitated just by seeing them” You said, stroking his arm to calm him.

After a long while, Corrin could answer your question. “Those are my siblings”

“But, aren’t your siblings from Hoshido?”

“They are, but those two, along with Camilla and Leo, are my siblings too, I can’t believe they’re here”

“You said they were dead, how can they be here?”

“I don’t know myself, but I remember correctly, our army had invaded the Nohrian castle and we were almost at the top when Xander and Elise confronted us, but Elise didn’t want us to fight, she stood in front of Xander’s Siegfried and she… And then Xander…” Corrin didn’t realize he was crying, his hands were balled into fists and he was shaking so much you thought he would collapse in an instant. “I never thought I would see them again”

It pained you to see Corrin like that, so after a long moment of silence and crying, you spoke again. “But that was in the past, and I’m sorry I summoned them, it was never my intention to hurt you, but, they also don’t seem apathetic towards the Hoshidans, in fact they consider them as friends, I don’t know what had happened between you, but those people are different” Oh no… You thought, it was happening again, even if you tried to stay calm, Corrin didn’t need more trouble now.

But as soon as he saw you, he stopped crying, it was involuntarily, like when saw someone who needed his help he had to aid them. “Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault!” His words were desperate. “I chose my path in life, and knew that I would probably end up with depression after everything, but that doesn’t mean what happened is your fault, you didn’t know”

Corrin’s words did help you, and you calmed after a few moments. “Again, I’m sorry, I didn’t know what had happened between your families”

“It’s no problem, I was just surprised to see them again, but if you say they don’t see us as their enemies, that might be another chance at finally living together” At this, he lighted up, there was something in him that you hadn’t seen before, some kind of newfound hope.

Corrin left running, and you stayed there, glad that you had found someone who understood you.


End file.
